


Let's not play anymore

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, adorable jaehyun, but both are cowards, jaeyong are whipped for each other, precious jaeyong, sorry no smut, what more to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: “w-what are you doing, Jaehyun?”“Hugging you?”or in which Taeyong wants more of whatever he is having with Jaehyun, and the younger (finally) gives in





	Let's not play anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hello to another jy fic posted! im struggling with exams and assignments and fanfics are one of the things that make me stay alive tbh. stay strong to the ones out there struggling with uni or school or anything with your studies! goodluck on your exams and dont give up! :) 
> 
> enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

Jaehyun may look like a whole grown up man, all matured with suit and tie outside, performing with such rude and amazing expressions on stage but behind closed doors, Taeyong knew the younger was just a clingy, adorable child who demands cuddles and kisses at all times.

A part of Taeyong acknowledged that maybe Jaehyun was just feeling lonely and lacking of affection sometimes, being away from his family for a long time didn’t do much help to that issue, the reason why he was always on Taeyong. Either with his arms wrapped around the elder’s shoulders or waist, or sometimes with just soft and subtle touches like sitting unnecessarily close to each other or gently holding hands at random moments.

But a part of him wanted to feel that maybe Jaehyun was indeed _too_ in _love_ with him, too scared and worried that maybe Taeyong will leave him someday. Because the moment something bad happened to Taeyong, the younger’s possessiveness showed, especially that one time he got too worked up after seeing him fell because of the slippery stage. Taeyong remembered trying to soothe a furious Jaehyun, saying that he’s alright although evidently he was limping after the fall.

Taeyong reassured that he was fine, he’ll be alright and that there were nothing they could do. Jaehyun was still as mad as ever, thinking that how could someone or something hurt Taeyong, his precious _Taeyong hyung_ , and that he didn’t have the heart to see Taeyong getting hurt.

Even at times like this, Taeyong still thought that Jaehyun looked cute, because of his whining and soft grunts but just for the sake of not to embarrass the younger, Taeyong held back his urge to laugh.

Despite all the affections they showed to each other, sometimes going too public on that, they were not exactly together. _Yet_ , Taeyong thought. It’s hard to believe that they are not lovers when all they were doing was to cling to each other and being the cuddly man Taeyong is, providing cuddles for the younger when he was asked to didn’t seem like a hard task for him.

Taeyong may be shy sometimes, but Jaehyun? He was bold, bold enough to hug Taeyong whenever he wanted to, to ask for a kiss from the older, sometimes a goodnight kiss or just a random one. But sadly both of them are not brave enough to ask each other out, at least for a proper date. Although the idea seemed a bit illogical, considering they are both celebrities but they’ll get a way to do it somehow. It’s not that they never sneaked out before.

They hugged, they cuddled, they kissed although it was never on the lips, they love each other, but they are not lovers.

And today’s just another day, Jaehyun would come to Taeyong’s bed when Johnny was out of the room, climbed on it and made himself comfortable lying beside Taeyong. He was just on his phone, playing boring games when the younger came in.

Taeyong would usually be very okay with all of the gesture, having been doing it almost as a routine, it couldn’t be weird now, could it? But Taeyong thought, _maybe it can._ Blame the tiredness from their schedules, because Taeyong felt unexpectedly anxious being too close beside Jaehyun. And maybe Taeyong was mad at Jaehyun too, thinking that how could he possibly use him for affection and not knowing that his actions made Taeyong crumbled into a bushing mess.

Before Jaehyun could even comment anything on how awfully quiet Taeyong was, the older voiced out first, “Jaehyun, can you please go back to your room tonight?”

He may or may not manage to hide the tremble in his voice, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to flinch or notice so he let himself relax a bit. The game on his phone was long forgotten, putting the phone on his stomach as he laid flat on his back, staring at the dull ceiling. The presence of Jaehyun close to his side was completely ignored, or so he tried to.

Jaehyun laid sideways, head propped up on one elbow to take a proper look at Taeyong, feeling a little bit sad seeing the older being so upset. It was unusual. “Hyung, what’s wrong? You don’t want me here anymore?” He wrapped his free arm around the Taeyong’s middle, gently pulling, trying to avert the elder’s attention to him.

Taeyong flinched at the contact, face starting to paint red and the last thing he wanted was Jaehyun to notice the warm in cheeks.

“w-what are you doing, Jaehyun?”

He couldn’t hide the stutter in his voice, feeling so small under Jaehyun’s stare.

“Hugging you?”

Taeyong just had to huff in annoyance hearing the younger’s answer. Jaehyun’s warm palm on his waist gave tingles to his skin, thumb occasionally caressing his thin t-shirt, he almost melted at the gesture. He wanted Jaehyun to leave, but his presence, even when it electrified Taeyong to the core, he couldn’t deny that enjoyed the proximity.

But Taeyong felt very defeated at times like this. He wanted _more_ , more than just simple kisses, more than just a meaningless cuddle session.

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry but I’m very tired right now, can you please leave and let me get some sleep? _Please?_ ” Taeyong sounded like he was begging, voice laced with lethargy and the sigh that escaped his lips at the end of his words didn’t fail to be heard by Jaehyun.

Jaehyun only tightened his arm around Taeyong, not saying anything, clearly trying convey the message that he was definitely not leaving. Taeyong fought the shudder that was creeping into him, slightly panicking at Jaehyun’s action. He gripped the hand on his waist and pushed it away weakly although his heart only wanted it to stay there forever.

“Jaehyun, enough. Stop playing.”

But Jaehyun’s hand stayed firmly, not giving in to the other’s weak push.

“But I am never _playing_ when I’m with you, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered lowly, lifting himself up a bit to plant a soft kiss on Taeyong’s forehead.

Taeyong eyes widened only to shut them tight afterwards, heart racing miles per hour and breathing never seemed to be so difficult until now. Never he would have thought that such words would come out from the younger’s mouth, plus the kiss? He really wanted to get Taeyong killed in emotions. He was left speechless, no words could he utter to reply the younger. Although he wasn’t looking, he could feel that Jaehyun’s lips curved into small smile, maybe enjoying watching Taeyong quivered under his touch.

Taeyong tried to breathe properly again, but when Jaehyun started to snuggle closer, he had a hard time trying to stay calm. He can feel the younger’s eyes piercing gaze towards him, silently pleading for attention. Taeyong can see Jaehyun’s pout by the corner of his eyes, and he thought that if only, _if only_ he can kiss that pout away. But Taeyong thought again, _maybe he can._

So Taeyong did what he thought he could do. He turned sideways to face the other, instinctively wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun’s nape and leaned forwards to connect their lips. It was just a simple peck, lips slightly brushing together for a few seconds afterwards. Taeyong pulled away when he realised that Jaehyun wasn’t reacting to his kiss, it must have shocked him so Taeyong didn’t dare to open his eyes and look at the younger even when their face were only a breath apart.

Silence enveloped them and neither were courageous enough to speak at the moment. They stayed like that, foreheads glued to each other, eyes closed, waiting for their breathing to be normal again. Taeyong wanted the moment to last forever, although he knew that what he did just now might change whatever there was between them. But Taeyong didn’t care anymore. He could feel Jaehyun tugging him closer by the waist, probably the younger felt the same too.

He moved his hand that was previously on Jaehyun’s nape to the younger’s chest, where his heart lied beneath it only to find that his heart was beating just as fast as his.

“Can I kiss you properly, hyung?”

Taeyong shivered from the tone, too earnest, too soft. That was a new bold request from Jaehyun, and Taeyong? He could never say no. So, he nodded timidly and the next thing he knew was Jaehyun’s lips against his as he was pushed to lay on his back, almost aggressively. _Almost._

The thoughts of Jaehyun usually being extra adorable around him was shook off from his mind because this Jaehyun on top of him was a whole new person. Jaehyun’s kisses were rough, full of passion and _gosh_ it would be lying if Taeyong said he didn’t love every bit of it. Jaehyun pulled away first this time, taking the sight of equally wrecked Taeyong underneath him, red bruised lips only adding to the beauty of Taeyong’s flushed face.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun muttered, fingers grazing softly at Taeyong’s lips.

“No, it’s okay.”

Jaehyun moved to lie down on the bed again, hand reaching for Taeyong’s. They were both lying sideways, facing each other under the dim light of Taeyong’s room. They let the suffocating silence surround them again before Jaehyun broke it.

“You gotta know that I want it just as much as you do, hyung. We, going on dates, making out, being _official_ , I want them all too hyung. I’m sorry for being such a coward, putting you in a rather difficult situation like this. I keep on wanting you, but I’m too scared to commit. I’m sorry if you thought that I’m just using you, I should’ve stop when I know it makes you uncomfortable sometimes,” Jaehyun sighed, heart’s heavy albeit feeling relieved after pouring his heart out.

Taeyong listened to the younger’s words carefully, staring into the beautiful set of eyes in front of him. If before he thought that he couldn’t love the younger even more, this moment proved him wrong. His heart swelled with overflowing fondness watching Jaehyun like this, so opened to him, no longer afraid to show him his true feelings. Taeyong stayed quiet, patiently waiting because Jaehyun seemed to have more things to say.

“We can go on dates, maybe? Should we go on a date, Taeyong hyung? If that’s what you want..” Jaehyun said slowly, his fingers moved to intertwine them with the elder’s.

“Yes, I want it.”

Jaehyun eyes beamed with happiness, mirroring the same in the sparkling eyes of Taeyong’s.

“We really should, then. Let’s plan our date, hyung! We can go to your favourite restaurant! Or.. or  we can go to play? To the arcade? Or the amusement park, hyung! Or or a picnic maybe? A picnic would be nice, but that would be hard because it would be too open. Or maybe we could go a little bit far away fro—”

“Jaehyun, calm down,” Taeyong chuckled softly while pulling Jaehyun’s hand towards him when the younger seemed to be too excited and was about to sit up. The adorable Jaehyun made a comeback in a matter of seconds and Taeyong couldn’t help to fall deeper for this precious boy. “We can do it later. Let’s get some sleep now.” Taeyong snuggled closer to the other’s broad chest, holding him close, never wanting him to leave again.

“I thought you want me to leave?”

“Do you want to?”

“Nope,” he pulled his hyung closer, fingers caressing the soft hair, feeling content having his loved one wrapped around him.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I know. Sleep now, Jaehyun.”

When Taeyong murmured _I love you too_ , voice muffled against his chest, Jaehyun thought that it may be the most beautiful words he ever heard in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you reached this far yay :D


End file.
